Young Justice has a Ninja!
by Raven's Black Wings
Summary: Moriko Hatake was on a simple mission in the land of the Wind. When she found her self in the World of Young Justice. She joins the team, but will she ever find a way home? Slight YJ X Naruto.
1. Independence Day

**Hello, readers of the world! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! I will try to reference Naruto as little as possible.**

**I do not own Young Justice or anything from Naruto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and their protégés stood in front of them as they were in front of the Hall of Justice.<p>

"Today's the day." Batman smiled down at the Boy Wonder

"Aw man!" They all turned around to see Flash and Kid Flash. "I knew we were the last one."

The heroes and sidekicks walk down to the entrance. The tourists were excitedly taking pictures of them.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow whispered.

Speedy smirked. "Born ready."

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad smiled at his friends.

Kid Flash grinned wildly. "How cool is this? Have all four sidekicks been seen together?"

Speedy gave a quick glare at the young speedster. "_Don't_ call us sidekicks, not after today." The said speedster dropped his grin.

"Sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed." Kid Flash grinned again.

Robin huffed irritably. "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why can't anyone just be whelmed?" They got inside, and they were greeted by the statues of the founding members of the League. "Whoa... maybe that's why."

They stopped in front of the door that said **Authorized Personnel Only**. The door swished open and out came Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash... welcome." Robin and Kid Flash fist bumped as they were led inside. "You now have full access to our gym, our fully stocked galley and our library." They were inside a neat setting room.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said.

Robin and Kid Flashed jumped into two chairs, Aqualad sat down on the seat in front of them while Speedy remained standing. Speedy watched the mentors silently discussing. Batman looked over their direction.

"Quick debrief to discuss the incidents of four ice villains attacking on the same day. We won't be long." He turned around.

The scanner scanned the League members.

_"Recognized... Batman Zero Two, Aquaman Zero Six, Flash Zero Four, Green Arrow Zero Eight, Martin Manhunter Zero Seven, Red Tornado One Six."_

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not some glorified back stage pass." Speedy exclaimed angrily.

"It's a first step." Aquaman calmly replied. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy gestured to the windows where the tourists were taking their pictures, their cameras flashing. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow stepped forward. "Roy, you need to be a little more patient."

"What I need is respect!" Speedy snapped at his mentor. He turned toward the other three. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this!" The others stared blankly at him. "You're kidding me. You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be **the** day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"But I thought the first step was the tour of the HQ." Kid Flash frowned.

"Except that this isn't the real HQ!" Speedy snapped at them. The adults and kids eyes widen. "I bet they didn't even tell you. That the Hall is just a false front for tourists! And a pit stop for catching a zeta beam teleporter tubes you to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower."

Green Arrow slowly turned around to see Batman giving his infamous glare. "I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception?" He smiled hopefully, but Batman's eyes narrowed and Green Arrow dropped his smile. "Or not."

Aquaman stepped forward. "You are not helping your cause here, son. Stand down..."

"Or else what? You'll send me to my room?" Speedy glared at the Anlatean. "I'm not your son... I'm not even his." Speedy looked disgusted. "I thought I was his partner, but... guess I was wrong." He grabbed his hat and threw it down on the ground. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad's eyes widen. "Guess they're right, you're not ready." They all watched Speedy walk out the door.

They were all silent for a moment, the air tense, and it was interrupted as an alarm went off and the computer screen turned on. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion on building Project Cadmus."

"I've had my suspicions on Cadmus. I'll-."

"Zatara to Justice League!" Another image popped up. "Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun! Requesting full League response." The man said urgently.

"Superman?"

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." He replied.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman switched the screen off and pressed another button on the keyboard. "All League members report to Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." The rest of the League members assembled in the front door. Batman, Aquaman, and Flash stood in front of the kids.

"You three stay put." Batman ordered.

"What?" Robin exclaimed. "Why?"

"This is a League's mission." Aquaman replied.

"You're not trained." Flash added.

"Since when?" Kid frowned.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team." Flash motioned to the other adults.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman continued. "But for now..."

Batman glared down at them. "Stay put." The three League members left the sidekicks alone. Green Arrow glanced over at the martian.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" He whispered

"Indeed." Manhunter and Green Arrow followed the three.

After a minute of silence with the three sidekicks, Kid Flash was the first to speak up.

"When we're ready?" Kid snapped. "How are we ever going to be ready when they treat us like... like sidekicks." He spat out.

"My mentor, my king... I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said, disappointed.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They got a secret HQ in **space**!" Kid gestured toward the sky.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin sighed. Their eyes down casted guiltily, but something hit Aqualad; an idea.

"What is… project Cadmus?"

Robin looked up. "I don't know, but I can find out." His face lit up.

They walked and huddled over to the computer. _"Access denied."_ Said the computer in a feminine voice.

Robin snorted. "Wanna bet?" He started his hacking on the computer. Many green numbers popped up on a screen as Robin typed in vigorously.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid looked bewildered.

"Same system as the batcave." Robin smirked. _"Access Granted."_ "Okay, Project Cadmus, genetics lab, here in Washington... that's it." He scanned over the file. "But if Batman's suspicious about it we should investigate."

"Solve the case before they do... it is poetic justice." Aqualad thought, smiling.

"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin smiled.

Aqualad's smile dropped. "But they said to stay put."

"On blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin said, putting his fists on his hips.

"Wait... are you going? Cause if you're going, I'm going." They turned to Aqualad with and excited grin on their face.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?"

Robin smirked. "We didn't come here for play date." He stated.

Now it was Aqualad's turn to smirk.

* * *

><p>"Appreciate the help." Aqualad glared at the two sidekicks on the computer.<p>

"Hey, you handled it." Robin said, not looking up from the computer. "Poetic justice, remember?"

Aqualad ignored him and walked around the area, scanning something from out of the ordinary. He walked out of the room, from the corner of his eyes he saw the elevator door closing with a strange looking creature in it. The Aqualad's eyes widen.

"What the..."

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid commented, the three rushed over to the elevator. Robin pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"This is wrong." Robin pressed a button on his glove and a hologram screen popped up, scanning the elevator. "Thought so. This is high speed express elevator; it doesn't belong to a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad stepped forward, forcing the door opened. Aqualad was surprised to see an endless bottom.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin said.

Robin reached for his grappling hook and aimed it at the roof. After he made sure the rope was secure, he jumped down. The other two looked at each other before grabbing the rope themselves and following down. Robin watched the numbers blur by as he got in deeper, he stopped at the letters, SL 26.

"I'm at the end of my rope." He swung toward ledge, Aqualad and Kid Flash was not far behind him. "Bypassing security... now. Go!"

Aqualad opened the door with a grunt. His eyes widen in shock. The others felt the same as they looked around.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin said, still a bit bewildered.

They took a few steps forward before Kid Flash rushed off.

"Wait!" Aqualad whispered after him, but it was too late.

As Kid was running, he heard loud and heavy thumping sounds, and from the corner of his eyes he saw enormous monsters walking down the hallway. Surprised he tried to stop, but ended up only sliding on his back. Kid's eyes grew wide and rolled out of the way before he could get crushed. He sighed with relief and went back to his group. The three sidekicks stared in shock, lost for any words.

"No... Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

"Now we really need to check things out." Robin said as he watched the large monsters disappear. "Come on!" He ran the other way the monsters came. The others followed the Boy Wonder.

He stopped in front of a locked door and started to hack the door. Aqualad and Kid Flash were on guard, just in case. The door swished open, and they were again in shock in what they have discovered. They saw bug like creatures inside tubes, electricity flowing around them.

"Okay... I'm officially whelmed."

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power with these... things. Must be what their bred for." Kid looked closely at the tube.

"Of course, even the name is the clue." Aqualad frowned. "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Aqualad and Robin exchanged glances, Robin quickly walked over to the monitor and plugged his use cable into it. "Let's find out why." His hologram popped up again. "They call them... Genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these are living weapons!"

"Their engineering an army." Kid frowned. "But for who?"

"Wait. There's something else... Project Kr." Robin scanned the file. "Ugh! The file is triple encrypted. I can't-" A thud cut his attention. "What was that?" They all looked around, on full alert.

"Itai! Itai! This is what happens when the send a new Jounin to do an ANBU's job!" Shouted a feminine voice.

A girl about Robin's age madly marched out from behind the shelves. She had a pale complexion, with straight dark brown hair that ran down to her waist. She had red eyes that looked furious and ticked. She was wearing a black body suite with a grey cloth armor, metal arm guards and black gloves, black sandals, a weird pouch on the back of her waist, and a sword strapped to her back. To complete the look, she had a growling wolf mask lying on the top of her head. (Standard ANBU uniform… for those of you who watch Naruto.)

"How did you get down here?" Kid Flash asked.

"If I knew that I would tell you dimwit!" Snapped the girl.

"Don't move!" A voice caught all their attention. A man in gold helmet came in with several large grey monsters, the man noticed something. "Wait... Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad... and who are you?"

"At lease he got your name right." Robin smirked.

The girl looked around again, taking in her surrounding, her eyes completely wide in confusion and shock. "What's going on?" She took a few steps back, standing next to Robin.

"That's what I like to know." Guardian replied.

"Wait." Aqualad said. "I know you; you're Guardian... a hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked in a demanding voice, taking a step forward.

"That's my question, Kid. I'm chief of security." Guardian's fists went to his hip. "You're trespassing here. But we can call the Justice League and work this out."

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid shouted.

"Weapons?" The little creature on Guardian's shoulder stared at him, its horns glowing red. "What are you...? What have I...?" Guardian clutched his head looking down. When he looked up, glared at them "Take them down hard! No mercy!" He ordered the monsters and they lunged forward.

Robin, completing the down load of the file, dropped a few smoke screens, and the monsters screeched. His arm went around the girl's waist as he used his grappling gun and flew them toward the door.

"Come on." He tugged on her wrist, and she happily obliged, still confused on what was happening.

* * *

><p>How? How is this happening? I was on a mission in the Land of Wind doing a mission for Konoha! I never have seen things like this! I took a minute to think it over and the best theory I could come up with was that I'm in an alternative dimension. I may not be as smart as my Uncle Kakashi, but I figured that if I stayed with these guys, I would find out where I was.<p>

We stopped in front of the elevator. Robin pressed the button on his glove and started to hack the elevator, my heart thumped hard against my chest. I heard a familiar zoom and looked to see Kid Flash.

"Way to be team player Rob!" Kid Flash snapped.

"Weren't you right behind me?"

Kid Flash frowned. The elevator dinged and opened the door we quickly rushed in. Running down the hallway was Aqualad and right behind him was the genomorphs. I backed away from the entrance, giving Aqualad more room as he jumped inside, and the door closed. I could hear the thudding sounds as the creatures crashed into the door. I sighed in relief.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad frowned.

"Dude! Out is up!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Not to mention we have someone that is considered a civilian here!" He pointed at me. "How did you get in here, anyways?" I just shrugged, because I still had no clue on how I got here myself.

"Excuse me?" Robin raised a brow. "Project Kr is on Sub Level fifty two."

Aqualad took deep breaths, rubbing the back of his neck. "This has gotten out of control." He looked disappointed as he said this, no, reluctant. "Perhaps... we should contact the League."

I watched them; they looked sad about the idea. I had to agree, they were not qualified for the mission that they were on.

But before they could decide what to do, the elevator door opened on sub level fifty two. I followed them out of the elevator, looking around. (I will not describe the hallways, because I don't know how to describe them.)

"Which way?" Aqualad turned toward Robin.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one? Or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin looked both ways with a frown.

"Halt!"a dry voice called out. We turned to see a strange blue looking man/creature, in lab coat came out of bizarre looking hallway one. The horns on his head started to glow and two gas tanks lifted up and were thrown at us. We quickly ran toward the other hallway.

"Hurry!" Aqualad shouted. I quickly jumped through the door that was making straining noises as the door could not close. Aqualad then kicked the barrel out of the way, and the door shut immediately.

"Okay, I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin said, catching his breath.

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrected.

"Uh guys? You might want to see this." Kid Flash called toward us, he switched the lights on to show a boy with black hair wearing a white spandex suite with a giant 'S' in the middle.

I then realized I was locked in a room full of guys wearing spandex. I shivered and thanked Kami-sama that Gai or his mini me, Rock Lee, weren't here.

"Big K, little r! The atomic symbol for Krypton!" KF exclaimed. "Clone?"

I frowned, I thought it wasn't possible to make clones, besides shadow clones.

Aqualad frowned. "Robin, hack."

"Oh. Right, right." Robin connected the computer to his glove and started to hack into the system. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone force grown in... Sixteen weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

Kid Flash shook his head. "No way the big guy knows about this." I wonder, what is so great about this Superman?

Robin continued to read the file. "Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

"And these... creatures?" Aqualad pointed to the G-gnomes above Superboy.

"Genomorphs G-gnomes," Robin answered. "Telepathic. Force feeding him an education."

"And we can get what else," Kid Flash looked up from the screen. "They're making a slave out of... well… Superman's son."

"Now, we contact the League." Aqualad frowned.

"No signal." Robin told them.

"We're in too deep, literally." Kid Flash said, serious. My instincts told me that something bad was gonna happen, and when you're a ninja, you always listen to your instincts. "This is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this." The Robin told Aqualad.

"Set him free, do it." Aqualad ordered. Robin pressed a couple buttons on the computer on his wrist.

We watched as the pod opened, and waited anxiously. I felt his chakra pulse like he was getting ready to attack. I had a feeling that it would be a bad idea to kill him, so I decided to use taijutsu.

Superboy burst out of his pod and Aqualad was knocked backwards by Superboy, and was punched repeatedly. "Aqualad!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he and Robin rushed over to their friend's aid.

"Hang on, Supey!" KF grunted.

"We're on your side!" Robin told the clone. Kid Flash grunted as he tried his best to restrain the clone, but was punched back to a glass tube which knocked him out cold.

"I really didn't want to do this!" Robin pulled out a gas bomb and activating it. I swear, I'm so happy I wasn't an Inuzuka right now, but it was even bad for me.

Kaldur quickly kicked him off as Superboy was choking on the gas. Robin tried to electrify the boy with some weird wires, but it had no effect. Superboy grabbed the wire and tugged on it hard, pulling Robin with it. He threw Robin toward the ground with ease and slammed his foot on the Boy Wonder's chest, crushing him slowly. Kaldur regained his breath and glared at Superboy, but before he could get there I was able to punch him off of Robin with a chakra enhanced fist.

Robin made an attempt to get back up, but quickly lost his conscious. So I picked him up and moved him out of the way. Kaldur looked straight at Superboy.

"We are trying to help you." But Superboy didn't listen as he charged again. Aqualad swiftly dodged and tackled him into a lock-hold. Electricity flowed through his arm and shocked Superboy.

Superboy screamed in pain, and glared at the young Atlantean. He jumped and rammed Aqualad into the ceiling, the said boy grunted in pain, but refused to release him. Superboy rammed Aqualad into the ceiling again, only this time harder which knocked the boy out this time, and he slumped to the ground.

It was only me and him, after watching the others fight, I concluded that he probably hit as hard as Sakura Haruno, but wasn't as smart. I slowly circled him, talking up a fighting stance waiting for him to strike. And he did.

He charged at me with his fists and I easily evaded all of his attacks. I beginning to think that this would be easy, but that thought distracted me, allowing Superboy to land one hard punch on me and slam me into the metal door, I fell and blacked out.

Superboy walked over to the locked door and forced it open. Dr. Desmend walked in and took in his surrounding, and smirked at the fallen intruders.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to get some reveiws! They'll help me type faster!<strong>


	2. Fireworks

**What joy! My second chapter! I do not own Young Justice or Naruto.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Time runs short...you must awaken... you must awaken now!<em> A voice echoed in my head. I gasped and looked around to see that my hands were cuffed above me and inside a pod... great. I noticed that Superboy was glaring at us. Well this is just great! Note sarcasm.

"What... What do you want? Quit staring, you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash snapped at him.

"Uh... KF? How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin advised as his friend as he started to pick his cuffs. You can fry people with a look in this world? If an Uchiha was here, everybody would turn into ice. (Uchiha's have a very infamous glare.)

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad slowly explained, but Kid Flash broke in.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us, how's that for grat-"

"Shut it, your voice has already gotten us into enough trouble." I growled angrily.

"And I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions." Aqualad calmly said.

"What if I..." Superboy's voice started out as a stutter. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked in surprise.

"Yes, _he _can." Superboy snapped at the young speedster. The rest of us looked at KF.

"Not like I said _it_."

"The genomorphs taught you? Telepathically?" Aqualad asked.

"They taught me much. I can read, write... I know the names of things."

"But have you really seen them?" Robin asked gently. "Have they ever let you see the sky... or the Sun?"

"Images are implanted in my, but..." Superboy's eyes lingered down. "No, I haven't really seen them."

"There is a difference between in seeing it images and seeing it with your own eyes." I gently said.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked.

Superboy's head snapped up. "I am the Superboy. A genomorph, A clone made from the DNA of Superman. Created to replace should he perish... to destroy him should he turn from the light." Yet again, who is Superman?

"To be Superman is a... worthy aspiration." Aqualad said carefully. "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond the solar suit, beyond that pod... beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!" The clone snapped, I stared at him emotionless wondering if we were all gonna tell our life stories or something and I was a bit wishing that my arms weren't restrained.

Robin snorted. "You're home is a test tube. We can show you the sun." He affords.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Kid Flash smiled.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad told him. Supes looked up hopefully…. I think.

"No they can't. They will be preoccupied." I heard Desmand's voice and he walked in with Guardian, and the female worker. I glared at him. He ignored me and turned to the female worker. "Activate the cloning process."

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough." Robin smirked.

Desmand ignored him and glared at Guardian. "And get the weapon back in its pod!" He snapped. Guardian put a hand on the clone's shoulder.

"Hey! How come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash whined.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded. Superboy shoved Guardian's hand off.

"Oh don't start thinking now!" Desmand walked over to Superboy, the G-gnome on his shoulder hopped onto his shoulder and the horn started to glow red. "You see, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me... well to Cadmus. Same thing! Now get to your pod." Superboy obliged without saying a word.

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Who are you?" He snarled at me.

"None of your business." I glared down at him.

He turned toward the female; she nodded and activated the cloning process. Needles popped out from the machines, it pierced my skin and electricity moved inside me. I bit my lip and did my best not to scream vas my blood was drawn threw the needles.

After the couple minutes of being electrocuted, Superboy ripped the door off its hinges. Somehow causing the electricity to stop.

"I told you to ge-" Desmand didn't finish 'cause he and the others in the room were pushed into the walls.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked.

Superboy narrowed his eyes, but nothing happened. "Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so I guess helping is my only option."

With a click, Robin's cuff was released. "Ugh! Finally! Batman would have my head for taking so long." Robin jumped out of the pod, rubbing his wrist. I continued to wonder who Batman was, probably Robin's sensei.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads for this!" Kid Flash snapped.

"League?" I muttered to myself wondering who they were talking about. Robin pushed a button and the pods opened up and the needles went away.

Robin sighed and turned toward Superboy. "You get Aqualad while I get Kid Mouth and Mystery girl."

"Don't you give me orders either!" He snapped. I used a teleportation jutsu and appeared on top of my pod.

"I have a name, it's Moriko Hatake" they looked surprised at my simple jutsu…. Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that I'm in a different dimension.

"Thank you." Aqualad told Superboy as he freed Aqualad.

"You can't get away from here! I'll put you back in the pods by morning!" Desmand snapped as he got up.

"This guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." Robin commented before through his batarang at the cloning machine, blowing up the pods and their blood inside the tube.

"What is it with you and whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asked. I grunted in agreement.

The five rushed down the hallway, Aqualad taking the lead. "We're still 42 levels below the ground. But if we can make it to the elevator...!" But they were stopped by a horde of g-trolls. They looked back to see other more behind them.

"What do we do now?" Kid Flash looked over at the G-trolls.

'_Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey'_ I preformed the hand seals.

"Leave it to me. Chidori!" I place my hands down as my hand began to grow blue and you could hear birds chirping. I ran forwards and blew the g-trolls back from the shock.

(…)

"Well? Aren't we going to escape?" She sneered at them. "Come on!" She ordered running down the hall toward the elevator.

The others followed her as they ran towards the elevator.

"Uh... What are you, exactly?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm a shinobi from the village hidden in the leaves." She told them.

"Shinobi?" Robin glares suspiciously at her as Aqualad ripped open the doors to the elevator shaft.

"I'll explain once we get out of here." She told them as she jump inside the elevator shaft and started to move up, jumping from ledge to ledge.

Superboy jumped, holding Aqualad, but his eyes widen when he started to fall. "I'm... falling?"

Moriko realized what was happening and threw a kunai into the wall, which Aqualad grabbed.

"Superman can fly... why can't I fly?" Superboy looked confused.

"Don't know, but you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound, still cool." Kid Flash gave him a reassuring smile. Helping him onto a ledge.

"Thank you." He told Aqualad.

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" Robin yelled, as he noticed an elevator coming down.

"Looks like it." she commented as Superboy punched the door of its hinges. They narrowly missed being hit by the elevator.

The group ran as a group of Genomorphs headed in their direction.

They went silent after a few minutes before Superboy heard a voice.

_Turn left brother._

"Go left! Left!" They turned left.

_Turn right._

"Right!" It was a dead end.

"Great sense of direction Supes, are trying to get repoded?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"No! I... I don't understand." Superboy looked down.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect." Robin smiled as he stared at the air vent.

Soon they were all squeezed into the stuffy air vent, Robin in the lead.

"Okay, who let one rip." Moriko complained as she covered her nose with her glove.

"Sorry." KF said.

"Last time I ever crawl behind boys in an air vent." There was a moment of silence.

"We're never gonna get out of here at this rate." Kid Flash grunted.

"Kid Idiot has a point there." Moriko agreed.

"Hey!"

"Shh!" Superboy hushed everyone. They stopped moving. "Listen." They all heard light rumbling, the noise of the genomorphs walking through the air vent.

Robin quickly kicked off air vent cover and jumped down from the stuffy room and out into the open, then Kid Flash. Moriko was after him, landing safely on her feet, she noticed him crouched in front of bunch of wires.

"What are you doing?"

"Something," He smirked. "I hacked the motion sensor."

"Sweet!" KF smirked.

'_This place has a lot of weird stuff.' _Moriko thought.

"But we are still plenty of them between us and out." Robin looked up.

"But I finally got room to move." Kid Flash grinned as he put on his goggles. He rushed through the door and ran up the stairs, the others followed after him. They ran passed knocked down genomorphs.

Robin glanced down at the hologram screen. "More behind us!"

Superboy and Moriko turned around toward a newer group of genomorphs. "Don't they ever get tired?" She growled. Superboy swiftly stomped the staircase, breaking it. One of the genomorph clutched on to the edge, but a kick to the face knocked it down; screeching as it fell.

"C'mon, we better hurry before they leave us." The two rushed off.

They hurried on out of the staircase and into the hallway, the sirens blared and the hallway, their way was blocked by the emergency door.

"We're cut off from the street."

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed." KF complained. Superboy and Aqualad punched the door and tried to pry the door open by force.

"I can't hack this fast enough." Robin hissed.

Moriko noticed another horde of genomorphs coming toward them. She kicked a nearby door open.

"This way!" But their run was not that far as they were once again blocked off, this time by more genomorphs and Guardian. "Seriously?" Moriko's eyes narrowed. They all got into their fighting stance, but the G-gnomes' horns glowed red; exhaustion came over the young heroes as they fell to the ground.

'_Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind.'_ The creature that had lead the group here and that had attack them appeared from the shadows.

'It was you!' Superboy thought.

'_Yes brother, I set the fire and lured your new friends down to Cadmus, woke them when they were in danger-'_

'And guided my. Why?'

'_Because you are our hope. The genomorph hero, you will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom.'_

'_What is your choice brother?'_

"I... choose... freedom." Superboy said firmly.

The G-gnome on Guardian's shoulder left his side. He held his head, eyes closed. "Uh... my head... feels like... fog lifting." The others got up, shaking their head away the odd feeling out of their system. "Go, I'll take care of Desmand."

"I don't think so." Desmand's voice rang out. The genomorph parted ways to show the scientist holding a blue glowing tube. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He gulped down the blue liquid.

He fell down toward the ground, groaning in pain. Guardian back stepped toward the young heroes, cautiously glaring at the scientist. Desmand's bones cracked as his bone structure was changing. His skin started to rip into shreds and he grew bigger in size. The whites of his eyes turned back, he started to grow fangs and his new skin looked rock hard. His now broken glasses lie on the ground and in front of the heavily breathing monster.

Everyone, except for Moriko, looked horrified at the change. Moriko had been taught to show no emotion in battle, so on the outside she looked calm, but on the inside she was freaking out herself.

"Everyone, Back!" Guardian shouted as he ran at the monster, only to be swatted into a wall.

Superboy rushed forward and punched the Blockbuster in the face. They exchanged a couple more punches until Blockbuster grabbed Superboy and jumped through the ceiling.

"Well... that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin shakily stated before following them up.

"Do you think lab coat planned all that?" Kid Flash asked, grabbing on to Robin's arm.

"I doubt he is planning anything, anymore." Aqualad said grimly.

Once they all made it to the upper level, Blockbuster threw Superboy into Aqualad, sending them both flying back. Robin, Kid Flash, and Moriko ran back to make sure they were alright.

Kid Flash ran up to Blockbuster and slid beneath him. Distracted, Blockbuster quickly turned back just as Superboy and Aqualad punched him. Kid Flash knelt down so Blockbuster tripped over him.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He said.

Robin jumped over Kid Flash and threw two projectiles at Blockbuster who blocked them with his arm.

"What are we going to do? This guy isn't going down without a fight!" cried Moriko.

"Yeah, tell me about it. We need a plan," said Robin.

Blockbuster punched one of the pillars just as Kid Flash dodged, causing the above structure to crumble slightly.

"That's it!" Robin's digital computer brought up a diagram of the building they were currently in. "KF, get over here!"

Kid Flash managed to get up and made his way over to Robin and Moriko.

"If we can break all the pillars, we can collapse the building on him. You distract him and I'll get Superboy and Aqualad caught up." Explained Robin.

"Got it." Kid Flash ran over and punched Blockbuster, drawing his attention away from Superboy and Aqualad.

Superboy, Aqualad and Moriko smashed the remaining pillars as Robin drew an X in the middle of the room with some chalk.

Kid Flash then ran over to Blockbuster and punched him in the head, making Blockbuster chase him. Aqualad sprayed the floor with water as Kid Flash used it to slide to a stop just in front of the X. Superboy jumped up from behind Kid Flash and punched Blockbuster to the ground. Aqualad sent a powerful electric shock into the water, which carried the electricity to Blockbuster.

"Move!" cried Robin. Everyone began running for the door just as several of Robin's projectiles on the broken pillars detonated causing the entire building to collapse.

Superboy and Aqualad quickly covered Kid Flash, Robin, and Moriko.

Once the building had fallen, Superboy lifted a large piece of debris off them. Everyone was fine and had only a few minor scratches and rips on their clothes.

"We…did it," said Aqualad.

"Was there…ever any doubt?" asked Robin. He and Kid Flash high-fived each other before grabbing their chests in pain.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" cried Moriko.

Superboy walked over to the crushed Blockbuster.

"See?" Superboy turned over to Kid Flash. "The moon."

Superboy looked up at the moon and squinted. A figure in red and blue flew towards the teenagers and landed before them. Many other superhero-like figures landed behind Superman

'_God Damnit! Why is everyone wearing spandex!'_ thought Moriko

"Oh, and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" asked Kid Flash.

"We are so busted!" muttered Moriko.

Superboy walked up to Superman and showed him the red S on his chest causing Superman's eyes to widen. Superboy smiled slightly but it quickly faded when Superman's face turned serious.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman.

"He doesn't like being called an it," whispered Kid Flash.

"I'm Superman's clone." Declared Superboy, causing the other supers to look at each other in shock.

Batman glared at the teenagers. "Start taking."

After the teenagers explained what happened, most of the superheroes hauled Blockbuster away while Superboy looked over and saw Superman speaking with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter.

Superman walked over to Superboy. "We'll, uh, figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. For now, I, uh, better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature locked up straight away." With that, Superman departed.

Batman, Flash, and Aquaman walked up to the teenagers. "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's get one thing straight," said Batman.

"You should have called," said Flash. "And who is the girl?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Grumbled Moriko.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked League computers, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing it again," said Batman.

"I'm sorry but we will." Aqualad told them. The heroes looked shocked at Aqualad for disagreeing.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman commanded.

"Apologies my king, but no. We did good work here tonight: the kind of work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful… important," said Aqualad.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you…" said Flash.

"The five of us," said Kid Flash. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Said Robin.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" asked Superboy. It was clear he didn't like being given orders. "It's simple, either get on board, or get out of the way."

"I can't help but agree." Moriko stood with them.

(…)

Soon after, I told the League about where I was from, about whom I was, and what I did. They seemed slightly sad/angered when I told them that I was a shinobi, or ninja as they call it, and that a shinobi was kinda like a soldier. They told me they would help me get home in any way possible, but for now I would be staying at Mt. Justice and joining the team. I also had to hand over all of my belongings, so they could analyze them.

(…)

**Mt. Justice. July 8****th****, 08:04 EDT**

The same team that had escaped from Cadmus was now standing in front of Batman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Flash, Red Tornado, and Hawkman inside Mt. Justice.

"This cave was the original sanctuary of the justice league." Batman told the group standing in front of him. "We're calling it into service again, since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight." He turned to face them. "You'll do it on league terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but covert." Batman answered.

"Perfect for me." Moriko whispered under her breath so that no one could hear.

"The league will still handle the oblivious stuff." They turned to look at Flash. "There's a reason we have the targets on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be the team." Batman ended.

"Cool! Wait? Six?" Batman glance behind them and all of them turned around.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." A girl walked up to them. she had green skin and red hair.

"Hi." She raised a hand and waved timidly.

"I'm liking this gig more every minute!" Wally whispered to Robin. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian clasped her hands together. All of the team besides Superboy went up to meet her.

"I'm so relieved that I won't be the only girl on the team!" Moriko told the newcomer.

"Same here." She gave them a polite smile.

"Hey Superboy!" Robin called to him. "Come meet Miss M." So Superboy joined them.

Miss Martian changed her t-shirt color to black and glance shyly up at Superboy. "I like your t-shirt." Superboy's frown turned into a slight smile.

"Today is the day."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you didn't think it was that good. I promise to make it more interesting. Those who watch Naruto know that Kakashi has had silver hair since he was a little kid, and you will find out why I told you this in the next chapter!<strong>

**See ya,**

**Raven's Black Wings  
><strong>


End file.
